makeyourmovefandomcom-20200216-history
Chris Lionheart
Basic Info Chris Lionheart is a smasher located in the United States in the state of Louisiana. Almost 17 years old, his birthday is the 24th of January. He had some SSB64 experience, but was pretty terrible about it. He didn't know anything about competitive play until Melee. He found Smashboards through a random Smash Bros search on google and stuck around to learn neat Smash tricks, eventually becoming addicted to the Make Your Move contest. A social outcast in the real world, Chris is awkward around cute girls. He obsesses over the middle ages and other similar times, such as the Roman and biblical times, the Crusades, and other fascinating times in history. He is a member of the Baptist Christian faith. He hopes to become a fiction writer. Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros 64 Just played for fun. Had no knowledge of competitivity. Played almost exclusively as Fox. Super Smash Bros Melee Had limited competitive knowledge, but never participated in tournaments. Dropped Fox as a main due to the large learning curve and picked up Falco, Marth, and Ganondorf. Super Smash Bros Brawl Though he has some more competitive knowledge, his competitive experience is limited to wifi. He dropped Ganondorf as a main due to the nerfs against his style of playing. He currently mains Falco, Marth, Ike, and Lucas. Make Your Move Make Your Move 2.0 Chris came in as a new member and posted his first ever moveset, a double OC, Chris and Ryann. It ranked #17 in the contest. He made many more movesets and had 3 in the top 50 (located at #17, #23, and #31). He was well liked due to his complimenting attitude and activity. Make Your Move 3.0 Due to his popularity, he alongside his fellow Sandbag, SirKibble were chosen as COMMIES to head the contest. Neither he nor Kibble were very good at reviewing movesets, but their movesets were among the high standards of the contest. Due to the unpopularity of most characters he chooses, as well as an oversized pool of movesets, Chris only got one placer in the top 50, his greatest OC, the demon Ashencroft which placed at #48. He was one of four people to finish a Subspace Emissary, now called Story Mode. His SM won 2nd. Towards the end of the contest, the COMMIES gained different members and became more organized and were renamed the Sandbags. Make Your Move 4.0 As one of the 5 Sandbags, Chris is always busy. Not only must he keep up with reviews, but he is very active in the contest, sometimes making movesets on impulse. He has volunteered to make a moveset for The Sandbags, which he hopes to finish by the 24th of January. He has once again started an Story Mode and emphasizes heavily on story line and climax. He has already made many movesets, with the plans to make several more, and will thus likely have his votes spread far again. He doesn't count on winning the contest and merely participates because he likes everyone so much. Stances on Super Smash Bros. 4 Chris Lionheart doesn't spend much time speculating on this contest, but he has some theories on it. He hopes for the following characters to join: King K. Rool Emil Castagnier from the Tales series. Sheeda/Shiida from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Mewtwo to reappear. Isaac from Golden Sun. Krystal from the Star Fox series. Midna from the Legend of Zelda series. Interests Chris Lionheart is interested in games that focus on midieval elements, especially the Fire Emblem series and the Tales series. He was an active Guild Wars player for over a year. He has an interest in literature and hopes to become a fiction writer. He has already created an original series that he has used for MYM, which he has dubbed "The Lion's Heart." It has received mixed comments, being well liked by most but criticized by some who call its protagonists generic fantasy heroes. None deny that its background hero is interesting and comprehensive however. Favorite Game Series in no particular order: Tales of Fire Emblem Guild Wars Super Smash Bros. Star Wars: Battlefronts Kirby Pokemon Megaman Zero Least Favorite Game Series in no particular order: ''' Donkey Kong Mario (with the exception of Super Mario 64) Sonic (with the exception of Sonic Battle games) Old style Megaman '''Movesets Chris Lionheart has submitted a total of 22 movesets over 3 contests. 5 have been OCs. 9 have been from the Fire Emblem universe. Make Your Move 2.0: ' Chris and Ryann Zero The Black Knight (Fire Emblem: PoR/RD) Altair Jaffar (Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword) Sothe and Micaiah Aidan Lyon '''Make Your Move 3.0: ' Chris Lionheart Pelleas Zelos Wilder The Third Agers Ashencroft Geoffery Gerik 'Make Your Move 4.0: ' Sam Lionheart Kelsey Bastian Ashencroft (revamped) Happy Gilmore Robot Santa (gift moveset) Haar 'Planned Movesets: ' The Sandbags Mist Yuan (a joint moveset with Cruxis) Rita Mordio Emil Castagnier or Emil Castagnier and Fenrir Spawn Nasir Richard Soanevaleck (OC) '''The Lion's Heart An original series invented by Chris Lionheart atleast a year before he entered Make Your Move 2.0. It originally only included the story of Chris Lionheart, but he thought up a sequel for use in Make Your Move 4.0. Prequel- The Story of Chris Lionheart Born in 2994 A.D. in a nation named Valios, located somewhere in what is now the Southeastern United States, Chris was the prince of the kingdom. At the age of 6, a tragedy would occur that would scar his life for years and throw him and his people into a seemingly hopeless war, which they would eventually win. The rest of the royal family, along with most of the once great kingdom, would be slaughtered in one surprise assault. The one responsible for this tragedy was a knight simply known as "The Blade Demon" whose true identity was unknown. Chris Lionheart trained intensely in the years to come, wielding a sword which was the last relic of his family, a great two-handed broadsword named "Le Blade de Lion." Though he was often in deep depression, his close friend Ryann (nicknamed Aimes) Trueshot helped him to avoid a downwards spiral. After 15 years of war, Chris would finally defeat the "Blade Demon", revealed to be the demon of fire, Ashencroft and win the war by uniting his people with their former enemies to form one new nation. Sequel- The Story of Sam Lionheart The son of Chris and Ryann, Sam is the arrogant, but brave prince of the new Valios. A rebellion against the royal family is being raised by traitors and is swiftly gaining strength. As an inexperienced general, Sam's would be assigned to lead the Royal Army against this threat. He appoints some of the greatest warriors in Valios to be his personal vanguard to help him counter his lack of experience. Among them is Kelsey, an orphan raised at the Royal Knights academy and tought to fight with a sword. He falls in love with her, but the feeling isn't mutual as she views him as a sterotypical spoiled prince. This simple war, would soon break out into combat involving Michael the Arch Angel and demons, threatening to cause an early Armaggedon. With the help of Michael and his vanguard, Sam seeks to prevent this disaster. Trivia Chris Lionheart's user name is a reference to his OC, not the other way around. Often called the FE fanboy, Chris actually appreciates Tales just as much, if not more. Most characters in "The Lion's Heart" are named after or based on friends and family of Chris. Often called "The Other Sandbag" there are few ways to label Chris. His personality is usually kind and easy to like, but he is a realist and seeks to help the members of Make Your Move improve, even if it involves criticism. Category:MYMers